five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Kasumi Tate Eboshi Training
A soft morning breeze swept through Konoha, as the sun began to peak over the Hokage stone faces. Its rays beaming through the houses of many villagers as a wakeup call, having people starting a brand new day. Children were playing tag through the streets and the adult villagers would be busy with house cleaning or at work. It was a normal day in all. It was about 6 am, when the beams of light slithered through Kasumi’s bedroom windows, shining on her porcelain doll face. “Grrr” she groaned pulling a pillow over her face, sighing from underneath her pillow she finally pushed in aside and sat up right, stretching. Opening her eyes they were red and puffy, rubbing her eyes she let a cute yawn escape her small pink lips. Today was the day she would teach herself “Tate Eboshi”, another Hozuki Clan jutsu, and a very strong one at that. It’s been known to be strong enough and big enough to push a Jinchuriki, in there tailed beast mode. Excited to Start the new day she jumped up and ran to the wash room to shower and freshen herself up. She was almost ready leaving her long, straight, snow white, hair let down and with a head back with shark teeth pushing her bangs off of her face. Her facial features were clear to pin point, her eyes were; big, purple and more alluring than ever. Her lips small, plump and soft skin type pink, lastly with her nose was as cute as a button. Her skin pale… yet so fair without a dent or scratch. Her figure tall and slender she wore cloths to show her figure best. She wore a white tank top with fish nets underneath and white arm sleeves that also had fish nets underneath. Around her neck she had a black scarf and on her left arm she had her jounin head band tied on the upper part. On the lower half of her body she wore stretchy black pants with her black high heel ninja boots to match. Carrying many things with her on her lower back she had two pouches latched on her belt that held; 10 Kunais, 10 senbons and 3 chakra replenishment pills in one pouch. In the other she had 12 shurikans, 2 paper smoke bombs and 1 paper bomb. Tied to her right thigh she carried two water bottles, seeing as she liked to have her them with her at all times just in case and lastly she held her summoning scroll with her on her right hip. Ready to leave she walked threw her treehouse mansion grabbing an apple as she walks out the door. Too lazy to walk down the stairs she jumped from was seemed like about 27 feet down, landing on her feet gracefully. Walking threw her neighbourhood the villagers were up and working as children played along the busy streets. Soon she passed through the village; walking out of the village gates. Traveling to a lake on the outskirts of Konoha, for this jutsu, since it used up so much water to perform it she’d need to use her Hydrification Technique to merge with a water source. Looking at this huge lake, she closed her eyes and concentrated a bit of her chakra to the bottoms of her feet. Opening her eyes she placed her feet on the water she walked on it about 50 meters out, relaxing herself she breathed in fresh air filling her lungs. Letting it escape her lips as carbon dioxide. She was calm if her favourite type of surrounding. Nothing could distract her from this training. Ready she clapped her hands together in the tiger seal, letting her body start to turn into liquid. Careful, she only turned the lower half of her body into water. Liquefied Kasumi connected her body to the water. She began manipulating about 10 percent of the lake to grow around her, slowly she began to form a huge demon like fish… but her concentration broke and the water came falling back into th rest of the lake. “Damn it…” Kasumi panted hard, trying to catch her breath. “I can do this I know I can!” she cheered herself up and kept her water body, connected to lake. Closing her eyes once more she shut everything out, there was a complete silence. It was only her and the water, there was no one… no trees, bird’s fish in the water. Just her. She kept her breathing at a steady pace, making sure she was completely relaxed. She was now fully merged to the lake with her Hydrification Technique, Kasumi was ready. Adrenaline was flowing through her veins, she was itching to learn this new jutsu. She wanted to be stronger, in order to protect all those around her. Not only was this jutsu to fight bigger enemies, it was to shield her comrades from big dangers. That’s what she wanted to do most, just like what her brother had did all those years ago to save all the villagers. Soon Kasumi knew that one day she would risk her own life to save those she loved, but until then she would do everything in her power to make her strong enough… not to create a war but to spread peace. That’s exactly what she would do. Ready she manipulated about 20% of the Lakes water up and around her create a huge demon fish around her body. It looked crazy, it had spikes at the top of its body and its mouth looked like a giant piranha. Fighting hard to control it, Kasumi moved it along the water holding it together for about 10 minutes. Before losing her concentration and having the large water around her drop back down into the lake water source. Her body going back to normal, she laid on the water surface and relaxed. Panting hard, she breathed in deeply letting the air fill her lungs. This was certainly exhausting, but it was a miracle she got more than half of the jutsu down and mastered. Taking her little break she took one of her water bottles drinking it whole, then strapping it to her thigh once more. She stood on the water, starting to feel the fatigue running threw her slender body. Her leg quivered slightly, but this was not going to stop her from finally mastering this jutsu. Her adrenaline rushed threw her body like a wild fire. Chakra was flaming around her, the goldish color surrounding her body, her hair looked like a flame blowing everywhere. Within seconds Kasumi used her Hydrification Technique to merge have of her liquefied body to the huge lake water source. Using all her power she manipulated about 40%of the lakes water to build up and bulge in a ball with her in the middle of the ball. Breathing underwater at a steady pace, she kept herself centered within the jutsu with full concentration. She had full control and the jutsu was coming out wonderfully, it was quickly forming from a ball to a demon like fish with spikes at the top of its head and razor shape teeth. It still looking like a giant piranha. It was huge, the whole thing was about 15 meters wide and 30 meters high. She was determined to master this jutsu, she was almost there. Ready she rammed her demon fish through the lake at fast speeds, holding it for 30 minutes. Soon losing her strength, the water from the lake fell into place and Kasumi went back to normal, falling onto the water’s surface gracefully on her feet. She did it. She mastered Tate Eboshi. Smiling brightly she laid herself on the down on the water and looked up to sky, “One more jutsu out of many mastered to surpass you Heki” Kasumi chuckled a bit having her eyes water slightly before getting up and heading back home for the day.